Routine
by ChellyBug
Summary: Follow Shepard as she blazes across the galaxy and begins to learn who she really is. There's some light swearing, but otherwise, pretty tame. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Barracks sucked. No matter where you were stationed at, they were always crowded with men and women. Privacy was a luxury especially on nights like tonight. Everyone was excited to be on the crew to try out the new ship. The new hybrid ship. A ship created by two species that until the present couldn't stand each other.

Aoife took a quick glance in the mirror as she stepped out of the shower. Her light auburn hair flopped onto her forehead, obscuring part of the scar that crossed her eyebrows. Vivid green eyes stared back at her and she could easily admit that she could see the excitement coursing through her, the same through everyone else. A few more bodies were entering the communal showers and that was her cue to get dressed and packed.

Unlike some of her fellow colleagues, she didn't mind slumming it with the privates and lower officers. She enjoyed being able to listen to their stories of home, of families. It made it all that more important for her to insure that everyone remained safe and returned home. Her parents had drilled that into her since she was a young girl. Of course, now thinking of her parents reminded her who her new captain is. Captain Anderson, longtime friend of Lillian and Collin Shepard, and the commanding officer of the SSV Normandy.

It was beautiful. While she didn't know a drive core from a reactor, Aoife could certainly appreciate the sleek design of the ship. It was a marriage of both turian and human designs of a frigate. She's heard there were few differences: where the commanding officer's quarters were placed ahead of the crew, galaxy map above stations and most of all, the giant eezo core that powered the damn thing. There were whispers that the ship could become invisible, but that seemed way too far-fetched.

"Amazing isn't it? What our two species could create?"

Shepard glanced up at the older man's face. He was already in his uniform and while it would be intimidating to any other officer, she knew this man far too well to stand on ceremony. Holding out her hand, she chuckled, "It'll take some getting used to, that's for sure, Anderson."

"Come on, Shepard. Let me show you around."

It truly was beautiful, Shepard smiled as she piled her things in her locker. Higher ranked officers were allowed to board first, so it gave her a few moments of peace. Others were starting to file in however, and Shepard began to people watch. The doctor padded into the medical lab, already writing down supplies she'll need. A few privates excitedly-or nervously- chatting away about the mission they were on. A lieutenant who seemed just as interested in watching people as Shepard herself. All in all, they seemed like a good crew. They'd have to be, seeing as Captain Anderson had hand-picked the crew himself. Shepard gathered her armor and personal arms and headed down to the armory.

She chatted with the requisitions officer after donning her light armor, pleased to find out he had quite a few licenses with different companies. More goodies for her. The pilot-James? John?- announced they were heading for the relay. It had always been her favorite moment so she hurried to the elevator. She rushed past navigation, returned salutes to a few privates and arrived to the bridge just in time to see the blue energy surround the ship. She also found herself sharing the space with a turian. Odd, she didn't think that it was suppose to be a joint mission. Stranger that Anderson hadn't mentioned it to her as well.

As they exited the jump, the turian spoke with the pilot then marched off. It always seemed like they were marching somewhere. They made even the strictest recruiters seem like bunny rabbits. Maybe it was because of their extensive military training or maybe it was just culture thing. Shepard supposed she should probably do a little more research on them, seeing as she'll be working with one. Coming back from her thoughts, she caught the pilot and lieutenant she spied earlier arguing.

"You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project, it makes sense to send one of their own."

The pilot-Joker!- rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that is the official story. But only a fool believes in that fluff."

Shepard took in his scruffy beard and hat pulled low over his eyes. She already liked him, sarcastic, funny and he didn't take things at face value. She heard rumors that he was one of the best pilots in the Alliance but she also heard that there was something wrong with him. Whether it was physical or mental, Shepard didn't care as long as he could fly the plane. The lieutenant on the other was clean cut, his black hair slicked back from his face. He obviously saw plenty of action, if his build was any indication. Shepard counted him lucky, she couldn't seem to see any visible scars. She would've gladly not taken a few talons to the face. Thousands of lives were saved, so it was worth it.

"Did you get that, Commander?"

Dammit, there she was again, day dreaming. Wasn't Anderson's voice coming through just a moment ago. If she was to guess, he'd wanted to see her. Nodding that she was off, she heard the lieutenant and Joker trade barbs. She smiled to herself, definitely a good crew.

Nihilus, the turian, was standing in the middle of the comm room when she reached it. It intimidated her a bit, seeing him studying their destination, Eden Prime. He slightly turned toward her and the screen disappeared, "Commander, I was hoping you'd be here first."

"Where's the captain?" Shepard shuffled, placing her hands behind her back. If he was standing on ceremony, so would she.

"Humanity's come along way in a short time. Take Eden Prime for example. It's become something of a beacon of hope for your people. But are you really ready for what's coming?" He had turned to her, his green eyes piercing her. The words sounded like a threat to her, but common sense told her he was just curious. He followed her actions and placed his hand behind him, tilting his head slightly, waiting for her answer.

Just as she opened her mouth, the door opened behind her and she heard the low baritones of the captain, "I think it's time we told the commander what's really going on."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author here! Sorry for the delay, life likes to keep me busy. I'm a little bad at writing action scenes, so for the most part, I'll be skipping over the missions. I mean, we all know what happens, right? ;)_

Never has Shepard have a mission go worse. Yes, soldiers die and you don't go into Special Forces without knowing loss. Everything in the mission went sideways. Just swoop in and pick up a beacon? Sure no problem, it's almost laughable with the crew that the Normandy has. But when that transmission came in, saying that Eden Prime was under attack, it was assumed it was slavers or pirates from the Traverse. No one has seen Geth outside of the Veil for hundreds of years, hell, most of the time they were used as monsters in ghost stories. Yet here they were, destroying a settlement just to get their hands on a Prothean beacon. That was destroyed. Brilliant.

Shepard sighed and rolled onto her side. She'd been confined to the med bay until they dock at the Citadel. The doctor had already given her diagnosis, physically she was fit. Mentally however, her brain was in scrambles. Staring into the open, images of Nihilus and Jenkins bodies, lifeless, reminding her of her failures. But if she tried to close her eyes to block out those images, the ones the beacon burned into her brain came back. Screams, blood, artificial life massacring organics. It wasn't just the images that shook her, however. It was the feeling of hopelessness that was transferred as well, that all those people were going to die and they couldn't stop it, no matter what. The bay was empty as well, the doctor leaving her with some privacy.

It was the last thing she needed.

As soon as her feet in the floor, the door opened. Shepard groaned, thinking the doctor really was going to make her stay in the bed, just the bed. But then she saw the silhouette of Lieutenant Alenko walking in, heading for a shelf that held medication. She watched as he popped a few pills in his mouth and down them. Shepard could feel her feminine side, one which she didn't let out very often, appraise him. He had a strong profile, one which was still blissfully unaware of her ogling.

She heard a little about him. An L2 that suffered from chronic migraines. Loyal to the crew he's working with and putting the mission first. Never lost a member of his party, except for today. Shepard felt the wave a guilt crash on her again and sighed. That broke the LT from his thoughts and brought his whiskey colored eyes toward her.

"Commander, glad to see you up. The crew has been worried. You're looking a lot better too."

Shepard chuckled, swinging her feet, "yeah, I'm sure being blown away by an alien artifact really improved my skin. Thanks, by the way, for bringing me back to the ship."

Kaidan walked over, standing at the end of the bed. He was still tense, he knew he was talking to a superior, but Shepard could tell he was relaxing a little. Shoulders shrugged as he brushed back a stray hair, "it was nothing, Commander. After losing Jenkins, I didn't think we could lose another person. Chief Williams came back with us as well. Captain thinks she could be a real asset to the team."

"I'd have to agree, she handled herself well out there. I'm just sorry about Jenkins, he was young. I remember him bouncing around the hull not even a day ago. Drove Doctor Chakwas insane."

He chuckled, sitting at the edge, still keeping his space. But Shepard could get a whiff of him, spicy with a little musk. Mentally she slapped herself, she didn't need to get herself into another complication, especially one that could get her court martialed. They chatted a little longer, talking about what got them into the Alliance (she was a born and raised among Alliance crew and he figured he might as well get paid for being a biotic), how her parents felt about her receiving the Star of Terra (ecstatic) and finally what steps they were taking to stop Saren.

Joker announced they were fifteen minutes away and that both Alenko and Shepard were requested on the bridge. After making sure she was really okay to stand and walk, they returned to their ship roles. Shepard walked by well wishers and fellow crew members that were glad to see her up and about. When she got to the bridge, Chief Ashley Williams was staring out the windows at an enormous ship, the Destiny Ascension.

"Look at that ship. Its main cannon could rip through half the ships in the Alliance Navy!"

Joker scoffed, "Size isn't everything. You need fire power too."

"Touchy subject, Joker?"

Shepard laughed as the two bantered, watching as the giant station came into view. The Citadel could put the largest station the Alliance had to shame. She had to admit, Joker was worth every sarcastic comment he dished out, she didn't think anyone else could guide this ship through the traffic of incoming and outgoing ship. She, Alenko and Williams were ushered out by Captain Anderson, being told they were heading to the Ambassador's office. He apparently wanted a quick recap of their mission before heading to the Council, where they could tell the story once again.

Thank God she never went into politics. Too much talking in circles.

What a waste of time. The Council wouldn't hear a word they told them and it didn't help that Saren was twisting their words. And then trying to sabotage her Spectre candidacy. Shepard couldn't believe how quickly they were shut down. It didn't help that anyone that could help her needed her help first. Could they keep the Citadel running after she departed? Highly doubtful.

Currently, she was sitting at a table in Chora's Den next to the Lieutenant and across from her newest crew member. A Turian. He had blue marking across his face, which incidentally matched his blue eyes. Shepard remembered passing by him talking to his superior, about how he couldn't find anything substantial on Saren. Right away, she could see he didn't act like other Turians. He still had the stick up his ass that every other Turian did, but this one seemed to like the idea of bending the rules, just to get results.

Not that was necessarily a good thing either.

Shepard took a sip of her water, keeping her eyes peeled for Fist. She and Alenko had already changed out of their Alliance armor into something non-descript and having Garrus sit with them gave the air of mercenaries. Taking a peak again at her squad mates again, she had to chuckle at Kaidan pointedly not staring at the dancers. Not that she wouldn't blame him, the dancers here looked fantastic, even for Asari and Human standards. Garrus on the other hand, was too busy trying to intimidate the other bar patrons. Some mercenary group.

Then a Quarian walked in, and everything went to hell.


End file.
